


The Unknown Hybrid Salvatore Sisters

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bonnie Has The Power Of A Hundred Dead Witches, Bonnie Lives Even After Channeling All That Power, Brady Dies, Camila Is A Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid, Damon and Stefan Are Vampires, Damon and Stefan Don't Know They Exist, Death But Only To The Ones That I hate, Drama, Elijah Mikaelson Lives, F/M, Gore, Greta Dies, Humor, Hybrids, I Might So A Lot Of Time Skips, I Won't Know It So It Won't Be Written, I'm Not Following The TV Show At All, John Dies Of Course, Jonas Dies, Jonas's Son Dies, Jules Lives, Klaus Is Going To Be So Happy He's Not The Only Hybrid, Kol Mikaelson Lives, Maddox Dies, Magic, Mikael and Esther Stay Dead, Mystic Falls Is A Supernatural Town, Not Everyone Is As Talented As The Salvatore Sisters, Nothing Could Kill An Original Not Even White Oak Ash or White Oak Stake, Powerful Raven and Camila, Raven Is A Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid, Raven and Camila Are Damon and Stefan's Older Sisters, Rebekah Mikaelson Lives, Romance, Sexual Content, Since I'm Not A History Buff I Won't Know Any Of It, So If There Comes To Parts I Should Have In Here, So Some Or A Lot Of It Might Not Make Any Sense, Song fic, There will be lyrics in which I don't own, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, What I Write Goes, Witches, jenna lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: What if Damon and Stefan didn't know they had older sisters? What if their daddy dearest didn't tell them about their sisters ever existing is because they were hybrids? Creatures he thought of as abominations. What if their daddy dearest banished them from the Salvatore family never to be seen or known about. It was the Salvatore's greatest and darkest secret. What if the reason they were hybrids was do to their mother having an affair with a hybrid? So many questions, an eternity to live to find out the answers.





	The Unknown Hybrid Salvatore Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> While reading I had this idea. Why not have Damon and Stefan have older sisters, who they didn't know about. I know I have unfinished works but I had to get this down before I forgot it. So here it is, please enjoy. I will not be following the TV Shows of The Originals or The Vampire Diaries. I don't own the characters except Raven and Camila. I own the plot in which I'm writing. But that's about it. And there might be some lyrics in which I do not own. 
> 
> There will be slow updates. So do not demand that I update as soon as possible. I'm no one's servant. Got it? Good. Again please enjoy.

**Memory Flashback In 1703**

 

 

 

_Long ago in a town that would soon be known as Mystic Falls, lived a family. Not just any old family but the Mikaelson's. Esther Mikaelson was the mother of the bunch. She was also a witch. She was good friends with Romona Salvatore, the mother of the Salvatore family. Romona was a vampire, but had a witch put a spell on her to hide that fact. To anyone else she looked like a normal human woman._

_But Esther knew better, since she was a witch, she could feel another witches magic. She knew that Romona had been spelled, most likely to hide something she didn't want anyone to know. Like anyone Esther researched hard to find out the answers on why Romona had herself spelled. But nothing came up, all of her questions and research came up with nothing. Not the answers she was seeking._

_So Esther resorted to asking around to find the answers she seeked. She played mind games and verbal emotional blackmail to get the results she wanted. In the end no one would tell her anything, it frustrated her to no end._

_Like any mother she cast a spell, that turned her seven children into vampires. She also cast a curse on Niklaus to have his wolf dormant. She didn't want him finding out he wasn't a full blooded Mikaelson. Her worst fears came to the surface when Mikael her husband found out about her affair. And found out that Niklaus wasn't his son._

_Esther had seven children, only 6 of them were Mikael's children. Mikael found out her infidelity, her unfaithfulness, when he demanded she tell him how exactly Niklaus was conceived. It was her darkest secret, the one she regretted the moment Niklaus was conceived. She had birthed him away from home, at least 200 miles away, where Mikael wouldn't know._

_But he found out anyway despite her wishes for him not to find out. Niklaus was half werewolf before she cast the spell that changed her children into vampires. She knew that if she didn't have his wolf dormant he'd lose his sanity quickly, becoming a much more dangerous man._

_However she deluded herself, the most dangerous man at the time had been Mikael. Who was a hunter, who hunted vampires. It didn't matter who he had to kill to get his way, and of course tried to kill his children in a fit of rage._

_So they went on the run, all the while this was happening with her family, Romona was doing the same thing. Romona had an affair with a hybrid, half vampire half werewolf, a being so powerful no one could kill him. But since the man wasn't an original like her children, since Esther was the original witch, he had been killed by Romona's husband Alexander. He was stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake, repeatedly._

_Romona had been devastated of course, because she had loved the hybrid Jamie. Esther didn't care about her friend Romona's devastation not when Mikael was trying to kill her children. She didn't have much sympathy towards her friends pain._

_Why would she? She was an evil original witch who cared for no one but herself._

_Then came the moment that Niklaus returned but to kill her and Mikael. He showed no mercy as he ripped out Esther's heart, along with Mikael's. When they were dead, he left not even feeling guilt or regret about killing his parents. Though Mikael wasn't his father, he killed him out of revenge for all the beatings he received from Mikael._

_Months later Romona had given birth to twin girls. They looked similar in features but had different hair colors. Her first born she named Raven because of her raven black hair that took on a blue tint much like a raven's wing. Her second born 5 minutes later she named Camila, who had black hair but a few shades lighter making it look like twilight, the color that came before the sun came up._

_Raven had dark blue eyes that looked like a frozen ocean. And Camila had ice blue eyes that looked like chips of ice. Even as babies, they had an icy stare. Calm and never cried. Not even once. They looked around their surroundings with an intelligence she hadn't seen in any child this young. Intelligence usually came with age and experience. But not her daughters._

_She hid her daughters, not wanting Alexander to find them. He couldn't know, could never know. And then five years later came Damon, who had black hair, and ice blue eyes. Three years after that, came Stefan, who had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Stefan had taken after Alexander with his brown hair and brown eyes. Damon took after Romona with black hair and ice blue eyes._

_For years she had kept her daughters hidden. And for years Alexander seemed to notice she kept sneaking off somewhere. So he followed, that's how he found out that her daughters existed._

_He was pissed, and had them banished before Damon and Stefan could ever find out about them. Romona was pissed at Alexander that she had to give up her daughters just to make him happy. So she nearly killed him but failed thanks to him being a well trained hunter._

_Alexander also hunted vampires, and the entire time he didn't know that his wife was a vampire. She took great measures at not having him find out by having a witch put a spell on her. So he never knew. Vampires were able to have children like anyone else, it just took a while more like months before anything was conceived. Their cells were slow, but they worked fast. As long as you willed yourself to have children, it was almost like Romona was constantly on birth control._

_Years went by, Romona still kept her secret close to her chest, and Alexander never said a word about her daughters. Her daughters grew up with two vampires, who she trusted. Nala and Kanda were her best friends, the ones that Alexander didn't know about._

_The one thing that Romona wanted was to have Alexander killed. So she killed him in his sleep, it was her revenge for what Alexander made her do. When Alexander stopped breathing, and his heart stopped, she felt lighter. Like all her problems were finally lifted off her shoulders._

_Sighing she leaned against the wall, a pleased smile on her face. Only she didn't see her sons standing in the door way until something dropped and smashed on the floor. She swiftly turned her head to where the sound same from. To see her favourite china smashed on the ground, and her sons standing there with shocked horrified looks on their faces._

_"Mother? What have you done?" Damon demanded narrowing his eyes._

_"Yeah mother what have you done? Why did you kill him?" Stefan demanded next._

_She sighed, "I killed him out of revenge. He made me give up my first borns just because they were not his children," She whispered loud enough for them to hear._

_"First borns?" Damon asked raising his eyebrow._

_"Your older sisters," Romona said as if that explained everything._

_"Older sisters?" Stefan asked confused._

_"Yes." Was all Romona said._

_"What did they look like?" Damon asked curious now._

_"Raven had raven black hair that looked like a raven's wing, dark blue eyes. She was gorgeous. And her twin sister Camila had black hair that looked like twilight, with ice blue eyes. Camila was younger than Raven by five minutes." Romona explained._

_"Why did father make you give them away?" Stefan asked curious now as well._

_"Because they were hybrids, half vampire, half werewolf." Romona told them._

_"Pfft! Vampires and Werewolves don't exist mother, you know that!" Damon said as he laughed._

_Stefan just looked at Romona with wide eyes._

_"It's all very real." Romona said as she took off the necklace that was spelled to hide the fact she was a vampire._

_She allowed her eyes to go black as night as veins surrounded her eyes and her fangs dropped. She hissed at them just for show before changing back and put the necklace back on._

_"See?" She said with a shrug._

_They both looked at her with wide eyes. "Cool!" Damon cheered excitedly._

_"Wow mother, that's awesome." Stefan said with a strained smile. Romona could tell it was a fake smile._

_"I want to be a vampire mother." Damon said, his expression told her no arguements._

_Stefan looked at his brother like he was out of his mind. "You can't mean that Damon!" Stefan protested._

_"Oh but I do little brother," Damon teased. "I want to be powerful and strong." Damon exclaimed._

_Romona then made up her mind, she took off her necklace again, and bit into her arm. She filled a glass and gave it to Damon. She looked at Stefan with a expecting look and filled the second glass to hand to him._

_Damon gulped her blood down like it was cotton candy. He was a natural. Stefan on the other hand took sips and savoured the taste as slowly as possible._

_Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan, "So what's next?" Damon asked._

_"You die." Romona stated as if that didn't bother in the least. She flashed at Damon and snapped his neck killing him._

_She flashed toward Stefan after he was done drinking the blood, and snapped his neck killing him._

_An hour later they both sat up fast gasping for air. Romona then place two human girls who she compelled to kneel in front of her sons and not move as they feed. Damon went in for the kill, quickly draining the girl in front of him dry, while for a bit Stefan had fought for control. But he lost, and drank the girl in front of him dry._

_They had completed their transition into vampires. Romona smiled at them, she was proud of her sons._

_"Well done my sons, you've completed your transition into vampires, you make me proud," Romona said._

_Damon grinned at the praise, while Stefan remained brooding, with a stoic expression as he stared blankly at the now dead girl at his feet._

_Romona sighed, "The girl had to die for you to become full vampires. If you hadn't fed on the girl's blood you would have died Stefan." Romona explained coldly as she glared at her youngest son._

_"Damn Stefan, why are you always brooding? You've been brooding since Katherine played us for fools." Damon exclaimed with a scowl._

_"Katherine?" Romona asked raising an eyebrow. "Was she a vampire?" Romona asked._

_"Yes, she was. She played us like toys, then threw us to the side when she was bored." Damon spat angrily._

_Romona sighed once more, but this time in anger. "Katherine played my boys for fools? Where is she now?" Romona demanded angrily._

_"She ran the moment men came after her. They didn't intend for her to live either, she went somewhere I don't know where mother," Damon explained with a shrug._

_"I will find her," Romona demanded then with her vampire speed vanished out of the house._

_Damon and Stefan shrugged as they shared a look. They got rid of the dead human girls, burning their corpses._

_Damon and Stefan were just glad that Katherine wasn't the one to turn them into vampires. That it was their mother that did the deed. Katherine had pissed off the wrong family, never mess with the Salvatores._

_Romona had been gone a very long time, so they assumed she wasn't returning. So they went their separate ways, leaving Mystic Falls never to be seen again. Katherine was still on the run, having outsmarted Romona, killing Romona in the process, then escaped like usual. Katherine would soon learn that killing Romona was the wrong thing to do. Because unknown to her two nearly identical girls had watched it happen. And were pissed that their birth mother was killed. So now they were after Katherine like moths to a flame._


End file.
